The present invention relates to an apparatus for mass transfer between fluids, provided with a permeable diaphragm unit and a porous diaphragm support which supports the diaphragm unit, the diaphragm unit and diaphragm support being pleated to form a pleat package with parallel pleats, which in connection with a boxlike casing with inlets and outlets, form flow chambers for the fluids.